How Did I Get Myself Into This?
by me494
Summary: After being tasked with babysitting a kidnapped brat, Klarion begins to see there is more to her than he first thought. please read authors note
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so here is the deal. I wrote this years ago. It started when season one was still aring and went through high school. I am a very Different person now, far more mature in my writing now being a senior in college about to graduate with an English literature and language degree. This story is not finished and hasn't been touched for years. However, earlier today after finishing an important draft of my senior thesis, I began to wonder if the thesis, being at 4325 words was the longest thing I had ever written. I immediately opened the book I am writing and sighed happily that it was at 6330. But then I thought about this. I was looking through my documents to see if I still had it, I did, and I remembered all the hours during and after school I would work on it to pass the time during a very bad time in my life. I opened the document to find that it was 18000+ words and my jaw dropped. I just feel like I owe it to that version of myself to put out the work I did. If I get enough response, I would consider picking it up between assignments, but I doubt it will pick up that kind of traction. This is very much for me, and if you find enjoyment in it, I am grateful.

Chapter 1

"How did I get myself into this," Klarion thought to himself as he looked over the girl in front of him. It had started with a simple sarcastic remark about how he could keep the hostage at his place for the time being. The next thing he knew he had one of those justice league brats going with him to his place. The worst part, It was the peppy Martian.

 _4 hours before:_

Klarion and his partners were having their usual nothing out of the ordinary battle with the league, but it was in daylight for some reason. The plan was the others create a distraction, and he would use his sorcery to sneak into Star Labs to snatch their prize. The prize being a few chemical mixtures to help with one of their "projects". When he made it back to headquarters he had found that Brain had knocked out and captured the green girl.

"Why not just kill her now?" Sportsmaster suggested.

"Aw, but that's no fun," Klarion said plopping down next to the unconscious girl lying on a table. He smirked and ran his hand through the girl's hair.

"Careful, Witch boy," Professor Ivo snapped, "We don't need her waking up and tearing this place apart. We have worked too hard for too long on this, and we certainly don't need it all ruined by some magic happy imbecile such as yourself." The other occupants in the room froze out of horror. All attention was turned toward Klarion whose smile had disappeared. He turned his head and gave the professor a blank, but extremely threating stare. Ivo said nothing and just crossed his arms. With that Klarion closed his eyes and cracked his neck loudly, quickly hoped off the table, and moved forward toward the professor. Ivo immediately began backing away from the witch quickly, the horrified look on his face now matching that of the other villains.

Teekl, who had found a place next to her partner on the floor realized, what was about to happen and leapt up on the table. She quickly extended her paw grabbing Klarion's robe with her claws, holding him back.

 _We still need him, Klarion, be calm,_ She mewed to her enraged partner. Klarion took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders in an effort to close of his connection to magic. The whole room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when the witch boy somewhat relaxed. Still glaring murderously at the man, Klarion sat back down on the table.

"That cat just saved your life," Sportsmaster whispered to Ivo seriously, "Be careful what you say around him." Teekl was purring furiously and rubbing up against his chest. She had sensed that though he appeared calm, he was absolutely furious. The sound of her purr almost always calmed him down, so it was worth a try.

 _Calm, Klarion, try to keep calm. The man is just nervous about having a hero in here. Just keep your temper under control._ The cat pawed at one Klarion's clawed hands, which he picked up and began gently stroking her with. Without responding to teekl he turned to M'gann and muttered a sleeping spell.

"There Ivo, now she CAN'T wake up."

"But zee question is, what to do with her," Brains said, his heavy accent breaking the awkward feeling in the room.

"How about keeping her as a hostage, and give the league a list of demands to get her back? Whatever we decide she absolutely cannot stay here," Ivo said coming out of the shock of almost being killed.

"Well, I can take her home with me since Mr. know- it-all over there seems to be so worried about her. I have a nice cozy dungeon down in the basement. It's a vacant location in the middle of nowhere. The perfect vacation destination for young Martian teens, and it's the new one in the physical world," Klarion suggested sarcastically. He began picking at his claws out of annoyance and boredom. The room was silent for a moment.

"You got the job Klarion," Sportsmaster said taking off his mask and straightening his blond hair.

"WHA- OW!" Klarion yelped. He had missed one of his claws and accidentally sliced his finger with the other. Crimson blood began to drip down his pointer finger. Teekl simply licked the injury and it healed. Klarion nodded a thank you at the cat before turning to the man and yelling, "I wasn't serious, dummy!"

"But it was a good idea," Sportsmaster smirked, "we can keep her alive and out of our hair at your place."

"I think so as well," Ivo agreed.

"Oui," Brain said plainly.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no Nooooooo! I don't want her! I don't I don't I don't!" Klarion howled, springing to a standing position and stomping his foot wildly. Teekl yelped in surprise as she hit the floor, and she scampered off with all her fur standing on end.

"It was your suggestion," Ivo mocked with a smile.

After about thirty minutes of Klarion throwing a large/dramatic temper tantrum, and the rest of the villains being stubborn, he had finally given in.

 _Present time 6:00pm:_

"How did I get myself into THIS?" Klarion repeated, levitating the still unconscious girl next to him ask he walked down the vacant road that led to his current home.

 _This would not have happened if you had kept you mouth shut,_ Teekl growled still angry about the whole being thrown on the floor incident. Klarion glanced down at the cat before saying, "it was either a sarcastic comment, or me ripping that bossy doctor limb from limb."

 _That still does not excuse it. Look, we're home._ The cat growled again trotting forward toward the house, or to put it in more proper terms, the mansion. The house was huge, and resembled a small castle in design. It was on a large lot, with dense forests bordering the property. The front of the yard near the road was blocked by a black fence with a large gate in the center. The grass in the yard had a yellow tint in it from lack of care and there was field in the back that had grass waist high.

Klarion flicked his hand and the gates flew open. He walked down the long walkway that led to a small porch and sat on the step.

"What am I going to do with her," he thought to himself, levitating the still unconscious girl alongside him, "I could put her in the dungeon, but she might start screaming. I love it when I make people scream and all, but not when it's constant and I can't get away from it. A silence spell could work, but do I really want to have even a tiny bit of my energy being drained from me keeping that going? No, I'm already using some to keep her contained. I have stuff I wanna do! I hate this!" Klarion practically screamed in his mind. Teekl gave a low growl and telepathically said, _stop your pouting and get me food. Just put her on the couch for now, I'm hungry._ Klarion gave the cat a side glance and snapped, "Your smart, get it yourself." The cat's ears curled back in annoyance and her tail began slashing from side to side. Klarion let out a yelp as he fell backwards. Teekl had pounced onto his chest, her claws completely unsheathed.

 _I don't have thumbs dimwit,"_ she growled. She leapt off of Klarion and slipped through the small cat door that had been cut into the main one.

"Stupid cat," Klarion mumbled. He was about to follow his familiar when he heard a slight moan coming from M'gann. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw that she was not at the cave. She looked around dazed for a second before locking her gaze on the witch boy.

"Let me go now Klarion!" she snapped rather loudly.

"Geez, no need to yell, I'm right here," he teased crossing his arms. The Martian glared at him and began to try to get out of the spells grasp.

"That's useless you know. The only way you're getting out of is if I want you to," Klarion said looking at his hand, bored.

"Put me down Witch Boy," she demanded again. She managed to keep a straight face, but the fear that was building up inside of her was about to manifest in a shriek. It took all of her strength not to scream.

"I will put you down as soon as I put up a barrier to keep you from running off," Klarion said walking over to M'gann.

"What? What is going on here?" she asked becoming terrified. The witch brought the girl down to eye level, and leaned so that his face was only inches from hers. She quickly turned away from the boy and started struggling against the spell once again. Klarion chuckled and placed the claw of his pointer finger under her chin. He slowly turned her face toward his. "Consider yourself a hostage," he smirked. M'gann's eyes widened in terror and she mouthed the word "no". Klarion backed away from her smiling.

"Teekl, here kitty kitty!" he called turning toward the house. When the cat did not appear he clicked his tongue a few times and called again. Teekl slowly slinked out of the cat door, her ears flat on her head in anger. She let out a low yowl and said to Klarion _, I told you, I'm hungry. Now get your scrawny-self inside and get me some food! ,_ she turned to walk back inside, expecting her partner to follow. When the witch boy did not move she turned and gave him a questioning look.

"I will feed you after I put up the force field," he said, a glowing red circle appearing around his feet.

 _Technically it's a magic barrier_ , Teekl groaned, _and why do you need me?_

"Because it looks cooler having a side kick around," he said putting his hands on his hips.

 _Oh so now I'm a side kick?!_ She hissed.

"Okay, never mind about the side kick thing," Klarion sighed rolling his eyes. M'gann was ever so confused since she could only hear one side of the conversation. What Klarion was saying made absolutely no sense.

 _Just get on with it Klarion. You're already on thin ice with me,_ Teekl mewed lying her head down on the deck, her tail twitching back and forth.

"Fine," Klarion groaned before beginning the spell. Slowly a red glowing dome began forming around the property.

"Please, Klarion, don't do this! Let me go! Please!" M'gann pleaded, but as soon as she got the words out, the spell was finished.

"There," Klarion said examining his work, "now to make it less suspicious." He snapped and the glowing red dome faded away.

 _Test it,_ Teekl ordered from the porch.

"Alright Martian," he snapped his fingers again and M'gann fell onto the slightly brown grass with a small thump, "try to get out." she did not have to be told twice. She flew up in to the air at top speed, but once she was a few feet above the mansion she smashed into the spell. She yelped and her vision faded for a split second. The space where she hit temporarily turned red, but quickly faded back to unnoticeable. She panicked and began pounding on it with all her strength. Klarion snickered and yanked some large chunks of earth from the yard using magic, and levitated them up to M'gann's height. Without realizing where they came from, she used her telepathy and began smashing them against the field. The earth broke apart on contact and fell toward the ground.

"It's like it's raining dirt!" Klarion laughed throwing his hands up in the air. Teekl hissed and moved further under the roof of the deck to avoid the debris. After about ten minutes of panic M'gann finally decided it was useless. She turned to Klarion and tried to get into his head to force him to bring it down.

"Bad idea," Klarion said suddenly serious, "you get into my head, and I can use that same link to get into yours." M'gann instantly withdrew.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked afraid.

"Well, unfortunately, I can't kill you," the witch boy sighed.

 _Remember me?_ _You can go over this in the kitchen,_ Teekl meowed growing increasingly annoyed.

"Come on, girly, were going inside," Klarion motioned for her to come down. When she continued to float just above the roof Klarion cocked an eyebrow at her and repeated "Come on. We're going inside."

"No," she said bluntly.

"You can float there all you want, but it's supposed to rain tonight and if you are still outside I will make sure it gets through," Klarion yelled up to her. Feeling she had better chances of surviving this encounter if she was not wet and cold, she reluctantly floated down.

"Now was that hard?" He asked patting her head.

"Don't touch me," she ordered. Klarion shrugged and walked to the door with his new "roommate" following close behind. He opened the large front door and stepped aside.

"After you," he said gesturing for her to go first.

"Don't pretend to be a gentleman," she snapped walking in the door.

"Who's pretending?" Klarion called after her walking after her. M'gann was shocked to find that the house was beautiful on the inside. She had imagined that a lord of chaos would have a house that was, well, absolutely chaotic. This was the exact opposite. The main entrance was huge. Directly ahead was a large staircase the split leading to two different hallways at the top. The floors were made of polished cherry wood, and the walls were painted maroon. A large crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. The place was pretty well lit considering Klarion was an evil dark sorcerer.

"Come on, follow me," Klarion took the lead and Megan cautiously followed. They turned down a hallway to the left of the stairs on the ground floor.

 _So have you decided where to keep her?_ Teekl asked jumping on Klarion's shoulders, happy she was finally getting fed.

"Wherever keeps her quiet and out of my hair. Those brats can be a real pain," he whispered back to his familiar.

"What did you say?" M'gann snapped.

"I asked for your name," he said turning back to the teen, attempting to cover up his comment.

"Megan," she replied deciding it was a bad idea to let an evil sorcerer now her real Martian name.

"Okay, Megan, just wait in there for a moment, I have to go grab Teekl's food real quick," Klarion said pointing to a room on the left. M'gann started to protest but before she could Klarion waved his hand and she was thrown into the room with a scream. Teekl trotted in after her and Klarion shut the door.

M'gann lifted herself off the floor and looked around. It had a darker feeling to it and the only light came from few candles and a lit fireplace. There were no windows and there was a small round table in the corner of the room that was covered with all sorts of papers and books. Books seemed to be the theme of the room because there were shelves and shelves of them.

"This must be his study," she thought to herself finding her way over to the small couch by the fire place. She cautiously sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, "this can't be happening to me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _YJ team_ 10:00 pm:

"This can't be happening to her!" Superboy screamed to the older heroes.

"Superboy, calm down. We're doing everything we can to try and locate her," Batman said without turning from the large screen in front of him.

"But don't you have any idea where she is?" Artemis asked stepping forward.

"All we know is that she was taken during the fight. We don't know where she was taken, or by who," red tornado said.

"When will you know?" Robin asked a hint of worry on his voice. Batman turned and glared at his ward for showing emotion before saying. "I don't know."

"I can try that location spell again!" Zatanna said excitedly.

"It's worth a try," Canary said turning to Dr. Fate who was standing next to her. Zatanna quickly ran up to the holographic globe in the center of the room. Raising one hand and a wand she quickly recited the spell. The whole room held their breath as they waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Let Fate try," the sorcerer said. He recited a slightly different spell and again the room waited for the small red dot to appear on screen. Nothing happened.

"What does that mean?" a very concerned Kid Flash asked, pushing his way to the front of the group.

"Well to put it bluntly," Batman said turning to Fate indicating him to finish "she's either dead, or with a powerful sorcerer capable of masking her spirit. I'm leaning toward the first option being as there are few we know who are capable of this."

"You're lying!" Conner practically screamed from across the room.

"What about Klarion?" Robin suggested

"That's it! She has to be with him!" conner screamed.

"We were able to locate Klarion when he separated the dimensions, correct? Why are we not able to locate him now?" Kaldur'Ahm asked placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"If he has indeed kidnapped M'gann, he would have placed a strong cloaking spell over both of them," Fate explained crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's it!" exclaimed Wally excitedly, "Why _can't_ we find Klarion? I mean, Zatanna's spell was supposed to find him right? He must be hiding with her somewhere!"

"Wally, the spell was meant for M'gann. He was, however, in the general area when she went missing. If I was him, and I did indeed murder her, then I would not think it wise to flaunt my success to the world. Although, it is in his character to do so, he knows the entire league would be after him. He may be somewhat insane, but he's smart. I'm sorry Wally, but what's his motivation for kidnaping her?" Canary said as calmly as she could.

"The helmet! He wants that, right?" Wally asked his voice cracking and his solders falling. The look of fear he carried in his eyes broke almost every adult in the room's heart. They all had to assume the worst.

"I have found a hosts body. There is nothing he can do about it now."

"But she can't be dead, right?" the redhead asked growing increasingly concerned. There was a long pause and all the adults wore the same somber look on their face. Wally's face fell and he closed his eyes not wanting to hear the answer anymore.

"Once the soul has left the body, the spell cannot locate it unless you know the makeup. There is still a chance she is alive, but being hero's we always have to be prepared and assume the worst," Batman explained when it became apparent no one else seemed to have the guts to break the news.

Artemis threw her hand over her mouth in shock. Kaldur crossed his arms and looked at his feet. Superboy screamed and punched the wall, leaving a dent in the rock. Wally attempted to do the same, but all he did was crack his wrist. He fell to the ground in pain and began to panic.

The rest of the group ran to his side, all except one raven haired boy. Robin began to back out the room with such stealth it put Batman to shame. As soon as he was out of ear shot he sprinted toward the back exit. His stomach twisted and he was forced to break off from his sprint to the door and head to the nearest bathroom. After he had emptied all the food he had eaten that day, he resumed his run for the door. He knew this feeling all too well. He had felt it when his parents had fallen to their deaths, and every time Batman went missing. The Batman incidents had always been false alarms, but they were still horrifying. His foot caught on the edge of the couch as he sprinted past it. He fell to the floor and the force knocked the wind out of him. He attempted to get up, he was shaking too violently to do much of anything. He did manage to crawl over to the wall and lean up against it. Hot tears began falling down his face, and he took off his sunglasses to try and wipe them away.

"Richard, get a hold of yourself. If Batman sees you like this he will have you head," he thought trying to calm himself down, "why does this keep happening to me?" After about twenty minutes of this, Robin heard Kaldur calling him from down the hall. Robin threw his sun glasses on his face and instantly stilled his shaking. He turned on the holographic computer that was on his arm, trying to look like he was doing something productive.

"My friend, you went missing over thirty minutes ago. Are you well?" Kaldur asked, squatting down to look the boy in the eyes, or more specifically, sunglasses.

"What? Yeah, I'm totally fine. I was just going to run a few scans to try and find Megan's communicator. I did not want to give Wally or Connor false hope so I came here," Robin lied through a forced smile. Kaldur'Ahm looked for a split second like he has seen through Robin's smile, but he simply said, "And did you find anything?"

"I-I actually did!" Robin exclaimed as his hologram beeped.

"I will alert the team, we leave immediately," Kaldur said standing and running off toward the rest of the team.

"I did," Robin repeated to himself, a spark of hope building inside of him. He recorded the coordinates and ran off excitedly after the team leader.

 _Klarion's place 8:00 pm:_

M'gann's head shot up from its spot on her knees when she heard footsteps approaching the room. The door knob turned and Klarion stepped through to door holding two metallic silver bowls in his arms. M'gann's eyes widened at the contents of the bowls. One held a multitude of different, raw, finely cut, types of fish, turkey, and beef. It was topped with some sort of delicious smelling sauce. In the other, there was crystal clear water with a few cubes of ice floating around in it. She had never eaten such a gourmet meal on earth, or on mars for that matter, and he's feeding it to his cat!

Teekl let out a happy yowl and trotted over to her partner. Klarion leaned down and placed the bowls in front of the cat and she happily began eating. Klarion gave the cat one last stroke before shifting his gaze to M'gann.

"What are you going to do with me," she asked, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Well, I could put you in the dungeon down stairs, but I really don't need you complaining. So, I guess I will let you stay up here, but I have a few rules, well I guess I do now. Normally I hate rules but, whatever. First rule, stay out of my room" he said his voice shifting from joking to serious. There was a moment of silence as M'gann waited for him to continue, and Klarion waited for a reply. The moment quickly elevated to an awkward one as the two stared at each other for about a minute.

"And?" M'gann finally said.

"Oh, right," Klarion said clearing his throat and moved in front of M'gann with his back turned to her, "well, also stay out of any locked rooms; I have spells in place to keep my stuff safe that would roast you alive on spot. Don't bother me when I'm working, don't…," Klarion began to rant on and on about things that could and couldn't be done in the home. M'gann was paying absolutely no attention to the boy. She had checked out the second time he mentioned the word "don't". She had calmed down now that she knew she would not be killed by the lord of chaos. She decided to entertain herself by letting her eyes wonder around the maroon colored room. There really wasn't anything too interesting about it; the color of the rug was the same color as the walls and chairs. Except the underside of the couch and the shelves of books were black. It looked rather scary frankly, but what else would you expect from Klarion? Something lying on the floor caught M'gann's eye. It was a large black leather book with a diamond shaped ruby stuck in the cover. She leaned down and quietly picked the book up off the floor.

"I wonder what this is," she thought turning the book over a few times in her hands looking for a title, "I bet it's on the first page!" she flipped open the cover to what would usually be the title page and began her search for the name of the book. The pages were stained, yellow, and thin. M'gann internally growled when a title was not printed on the page. "Mark my words; I'm not going to get out smarted by a book," She thought angrily as she flipped the book open to a random page in the middle. She smiled as she finally learned the title of the book. There in the top right corner of the page read "the master's book of blood gems".

"That's interesting name for a book. Weird, I don't remember the words glowing," she thought to herself as a green glow began shining off the words. She got a little scared, so she tried to close the book only to find that she could not move her hands. The paralyzing feeling began to quickly spread up her arms and to the rest of her body. She tried to get the book out of her hands in a panic, but her body would not move, and soon it began to get hard to breath. A green fog began to form from the glow of the book in the shape of hands. She tried to scream but all that came out was a small squawking sound. The hands materialized fully in to a metallic green color and moved toward the terrified and suffocating Martian. All she could do was let out another quieter squawk.

Teekl looked up from her dinner and hissed loudly to get Klarion's attention. Klarion glanced over his shoulder to see what the commotion was about and his face twisted in shock as he realized what was happening. He lunged at the book, practically knocking the couch over in the process, and grabbed it by both edges. He wrestled with it for a second before slamming it shut with a loud bang. M'gann gasped and fell off the couch choking. Klarion got off the couch and dusted himself off tucking the book under his arm. M'gann looked up sheepishly at him and pulled herself back up on the piece of furniture.

"And another thing," Klarion said glaring down at the girl, "The books are twice as dangerous as anything else in this house, besides Teekl and I, so because everyone who comes over here has to stick their nose in one, I have them organized…somewhat." He walked over the five shelves of books lined up in aisles. "The ones that won't hurt you are on the right side of the candle," he said gesturing to the lit candle hanging from the bare side of the middle shelve, "THE RIGHT side. Not the left side, the right. Believe me I have lost quite a few of the people I have worked with over the years from book mishaps. People are so stupid. Would you like me to put up a sign?" Klarion asked mockingly, before snapping and a small paper with a green arrow appeared under the candle.

"I don't need a sign," M'gann snorted looking away from Klarion and crossing her arms.

 _She needs to be a little more respectful don't you think?_ Teekl mewed finishing up her food and water. Klarion shrugged, and turned back to the teen on his couch. "Well, I think that's all I have."

"Good," M'gann said again spitting the words hatefully at him. Klarion's nose twitched out of annoyance and there was another awkward silence. Teekl trotted over to Klarion and pawed at his leg, wanting to be held. Klarion leaned down and gently picked the cat up off the floor and asked, "Do you want a room?" M'gann gave the witch a questioning look and replied, "I really don't think you understand how this hostage thing works."

"Well, if you going to be that way, I have a nice, cold, damp dungeon down stairs calling your name," the now annoyed witch boy said walking over to her, firmly grabbing her wrist, and pulling her toward the door.

"No, please don't!" M'gann pleaded becoming scared for the millionth time that day.

"Then are you going to answer my freaking question?" he spat back.

"Yes! I mean, I want a room yes," she said nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Alright then, follow me," Klarion said relinquishing his grip on the girls arm and starting off down the hall. They made their way up the stairs and turned right. The hall way that they were walking down was narrow and tall with doors lined up on either side. The hall was a deep maroon color and the doors black. M'gann felt uncomfortable in the poorly lit enclosed area, and tried to keep her eyes on Klarion's every move so she did not get lost. He was just calmly stroking his cat, paying no attention to her whatsoever.

After what felt like forever a large window came into view bathing the hallway in moonlight. Klarion turned around and looked at M'gann. He looked absolutely at home in the white glow coming from the window.

"Here you are," he said gesturing to a plain looking door. She avoided eye contact with him and turned the handle. He couldn't help but gasping when she saw how huge the room was. There was a king sized bed with the headboard pushed up against the wall to the right, and a large brown wardrobe pushed up against the other. To the back of the room was a large glass door that led out to a small balcony. The room was completely white all except the wardrobe.

"You're not a fan of color are you?" She said stepping into the room.

"Be happy it's not black," Klarion replied leaning on the frame the door, "so, the kitchen is down stairs at the end of that hallway we first went down. In the morning you can go and get food. It's about midnight right now, so whenever you wake up, just go eat."

"Why are you doing this to me?" M'gann asked suddenly enraged, "you're treating me like a guest, but I'm a prisoner. What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm trying to keep you quiet and out of my hair. If you would like to be treated as a prisoner let me know, because I would absolutely love to cause some chaos with the Justice League by having you broken and battered when you return. They said I couldn't kill you, but hurt is not out of the picture. So just be happy I'm giving you this kind of treatment, Brat," Klarion said his whiny tone creeping back into his voice.

"You're calling me a brat?" M'gann mumbled. Teekl made a wheezing sound that M'gann assumed was laughter.

"The bathroom's down the hall. Now goodnight," Klarion said grabbing the door handle.

"Yeah," M'gann shot back. Klarion gritted his teeth and slammed the door. M'gann waited a few seconds before throwing herself on the bed crying. Klarion herd the soft cries emanating from the room and sighed.

 _Good job, you made her cry,_ Teekl said sarcastically, _I thought you wanted to keep her happy?_

"Well I'm trying, at least she's not screaming," Klarion said scratching the cat behind the ear, "I think I'm going to turn in early. What do you say?"

 _Fine by me,_ Teekl mewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _YJ team, midnight:_

"We're here," Batman said from his spot on the bio ship.

"Then what are we waiting for? Land the ship so we can start the search!" Kid yelled having some issues taking off his safety belt. Artemis landed the bio ship and the team began to file out.

"Guys, I can't get out! Help me!" Kid said trying desperately trying to pull himself from the seat.

"Poor guy, he's so freaked out," Artemis said to the other members of the team.

"It's a stupid seat belt Kid, you can get yourself out," Superboy growled at the red head as he left the bio ship.

"I-I can't its stuck!" Wally yelled trying to tear off the belts.

"You guys go ahead with Batman and try to calm down Superboy, we'll catch up," Robin sighed. The others nodded and slowly stepped of the ship. Robin slowly walked over to the struggling boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Wally looked up at his partner relived someone had come to help him.

"KF," Robin began, "You need to get 'traught. Now is not the time to stress out about things that are out of our control do you understand?"

"But-" Kid Flash was about to protest but was cut off by one of robin's cold hard glares.

"No buts. You either get it together, or we leave you here. Your choice," Robin said in a "Batman" tone of voice.

"I'm going," Wally said a little more relaxed than before.

"Then take of the belt and let's go," Robin said obviously still annoyed with his friend. Wally tried once again to get the belt off and to his amazement, the straps slid back into the seat. Robin nodded and walked through the opening at the back of the ship. Kid Flash, still unable to contain himself, sprinted past his friend to go and catch up with the rest of the team. Robin shook his head, and took another deep breath. "I should really take my own advice sometimes," he thought to himself. The minute he stepped off the ship the sky opened up and it started to snow.

"Great, this will make it even harder to find her!" Zatanna yelled pointing out the obvious.

"Spread out, don't leave any corner of this forest unsearched. Artemis, Robin, you two search straight ahead. Kid flash, Zatanna, You two will go left. Superboy, Aqualad, we will go back. Meet back here in two hours," Batman ordered. The team nodded and broke off into their partner

 _Klarion's place 12:45:_

Klarion stared at the celling while lying in bed of his dark room. He had the black covers of his bed pulled up just past his sweat pants and waist revealing his pale bare chest. Teekl was curled up on his stomach keeping his upper body warm in the cool room.

"Why am I so nervous about her being here? It's not like she has the power to kill me, and besides, I did not even tell her where my room was so she can't find me," He thought feeling nervous about having a hero wandering about the house, "I mean I could take her with my hand tied behind my back!...but Teekl can't." he froze in fear at the realization of it. He could protect himself, but if she got her hands on Teekl….

 _Klarion, what's wrong? You got all tense all of a sudden,_ Teekl asked drowsily.

"Teekl, if you wake up in the middle of the night and need to go somewhere, could you wake me up and tell me first?" Klarion asked siting up forcing Teekl to wake up fully.

 _Sure, but why do you want me too? I mean, it sounds a little out of the ordinary for you. You practically bite my head off if I wake you up that early normally,_ Teekl asked licking her paw and running it over her ear.

"Just do it, ok?" Klarion grumbled as he pulled the covers up over his bare shoulders and turned over on his side.

 _Fine,_ Teekl said tunneling under the covers and curling up next to his stomach.

"How you don't suffocate under there is beyond me," Klarion mumbled sleep overtaking him.

 _Because I'm special like that,_ Teekl said back to Klarion. She waited for a response but all she got was the sound of rain beating down on the window and Klarion's steady breathing. Teekl smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

 _YJ team: Robin and Artemis 1:56 am:_

"It's about time we head back Artemis," Robin sighed stepping out of the bush he had been searching.

"No, we can't go back now! We haven't found her yet!" Artemis yelled back at the boy standing behind her.

"We have to. Batman said two hours, and it's been two hours. Let's get back and compare notes with the others," Robin said calmly turning back to the way they had come.

"How can you be so calm? Do you realize that there is a large chance that M'gann is lying somewhere dead? You're acting like you don't care!" Artemis spat at her teammate.

"Of course I care, but you can't let your emotions get the better of you at time like these. We have a better chance of finding her if we all get back together and discuss our findings," Robin said seemingly unmoved by Artemis's insults, but in reality, they had cut him like a knife. How could she think he didn't care? He may look calm, but he was having an internal panic attack.

"Fine," Artemis said walking past Robin fixing her wet snow filled ponytail. Robin followed slightly shivering from the cold.

 _Kid Flash and Zatanna 1:56 am,_

"Did you find anything yet?" Kid asked running back over to the young magician.

"Not since the last time you asked me. Which was about five minutes ago," Zatanna replied annoyed. The two went back to their searching until Kid's wrist watch beeped signaling that their two hours were up.

"No, I could not have been two hours already!" Kid Flash yelled running around the area desperately searching for any clues at all, only stopping when he tripped on a root.

"We have to go back KF, I'm sorry," Zatanna called to the now lying down Kid flash. Kid nodded and attempted to stand up only to yelp in pain and fall back down.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked rushing to his side.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Kid replied grabbing at his right ankle.

"Here, I will levitate us back," The girl cast a spell and soon the two were floating off in the direction of the teams meeting place.

 _Batman, Superboy, Aqualad, 1:56 am:_

Kaldur'Ahm pushed his way under another bare branch, scanning the snowy ground around him. He was about to give up for the night when something shiny caught his eye. He used his powers and lifted the small round snow covered object into his hand. He looked it over and his heart sank.

"I have found something," he said turning back to the other two.

"What is it?" Conner asked hopefully.

"It is M'gann's communicator," he said handing the device over to Batman.

"This is what Robin must have picked up on," Batman said rolling the small round machine over in his hand, "She's not here."

"No…NO!" Conner screamed turning to the nearest tree and punching it.

"Come on, we have to tell the team," Batman said turning toward their meeting place.

 _All the team_

"We have bad news," Kaldur'Ahm said stepping into view of the rest of the team.

"What do you mean bad news?" Artemis asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We found this," Superboy said throwing the communicator at their feet.

"So, the ear piece fell out during the fight?" Robin asked having to bite his lip to keep a straight face.

"That's what it looks like. I'm sorry team, but it appears that M'gann is not here," Batman said his face holding the same look as Robins. The group of teens were quiet as they tried to take in the information that was just thrown at them. They could have stood there as statues for the rest of eternity, but a powerful gust of wind forced them all into the bio ship. Zatanna levitated Wally into his seat and sighed heavily.

"What happened to him?" Artemis asked whipping the snow from her hair.

"He twisted his ankle," Zatanna said siting in her seat quietly.

"You alright, KF?" Robin asked taking his place next to the Dark Knight. Robin's only response was a loud laugh coming from the speedster.

"Kid Flash?" Kaldur asked. All of the attention in the room was now on Wally. Under normal circumstances he would have loved the attention, but now it just made him angrier.

"Alright? How could you possibly think I'm alright?" Wally shot back at Boy Wonder, "if you haven't noticed, as far as we know M'gann is dead! We left her alone for five minutes, and she ends up dead! Actually, I shouldn't say that. You were assigned as her partner, Rob, so what I should say is YOU left her alone!" Robin just stared at the boy in shock, at least that's what it looked like to the rest of the team. Batman saw straight through his son's disguise. The boy wonder was cracking.

"It's not his fault," Batman said looking Kid straight in the eye.

"But he should have been there for her! He-"

"Enough!" Batman growled. Wally instantly regretted his decision to point the blame at Robin while Bruce was in the room.

"I'm sorry," Wally said quickly looking away from the infuriated adult.

"Good, but you need to understand that it is no one's fault. This risk comes with the job. This is a lesson you obviously needed to learn. When you all joined the team you were agreeing to this. She knew the risk," Batman said giving his son a side glance. Robin was now staring out the window his chin in his hand, and it was obvious to Batman that the words had hurt.

"We also don't know if she is gone. It is true that we did not find M'gann, but in a way, I am glad that we did not," Kaldur said leaning back in his seat.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked turning toward him.

"We did not find her, but at least we did not find her body. There is still a chance she is alive," Kaldur explained.

"We can only hope," Robin mumbled without tearing his gaze from the window. The team was quiet the rest of the flight home. Had Batman not been there, there would have been a much longer (louder) conversation. The presence of the Dark Knight seemed to shut the team up, but who really wants to talk around him?

After about an hour and a half of complete silence, Artemis set the ship down in the mountain. They all calmly stepped (or limped) out of the ship.

"You stay here; I am going to discuss what we are going to do next with the rest league. We will tell you our conclusion as soon as we can," Batman said walking away from the teens. As soon as the hero left, the room exploded.

"How could you say that to Robin, Wally? It's not his fault that she's gone!" Artemis spat at Kid.

"Hey! I thought we were past that subject, but if you want to talk about it then let's talk! It is absolutely his fault! He was her _partner_! He was supposed to keep her safe!" Wally yelled pointing at Robin, but never losing eye contact with Artemis.

"Hey, will everyone calm down," Robin said stepping in-between the two.

"No, we will not calm down! You have been telling me all night that I couldn't freak out because we were on a mission, but we aren't now! And I have got a few things to say to this punk, so stay out of this!" Artemis yelled at the boy pushing him out of the way.

"Oh, you have something to say to me? Then say it," Wally dared getting in Artemis's face.

"Guys, you really need to-" Robin once again began, but was cut off by Kid Flash.

"Be quiet, Robin!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at him! We all felt the telepathic connection go down suddenly during the fight! Maybe if one of you idiots had helped me look for her we wouldn't be in this situation!" Conner yelled stepping into the fight.

"Guys, you really should calm down," Zatanna said pushing past Robin who hadn't moved.

"Shut up Zatanna," Wally spat at the girl.

"That is it Wally! I'm sick of you and your… well, everything! You're always the first to screw up and always the first to point fingers!" Artemis yelled at the redhead inches from her face.

"The first to screw up? If you hadn't noticed you not perfect yourself!" Wally yelled back at her his face becoming red.

"You're both pretty bad if you ask me," Conner grumbled. Kid and Artemis both glared at him.

"Should we stop this?" Zatanna asked Kaldur who was being unusually quiet.

"No, let them work it out," He said giving Zatanna a serious look. She shrugged and turned back to the fighting teens.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Robin should have been there for her! He made a mistake and she suffered for it!" Wally said trying to catch his breath from all the yelling. Robin flinched and anger began to boil up inside him.

"He was knocked out cold when we found him!" Artemis yelled back.

"Well maybe he should have been more careful!" Conner yelled back finally taking a side.

"WOULD EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP?!" Robin screamed causing everyone in the room to jump. There was a long pause where no one made a sound. All eyes were on Robin who was shaking with rage. The team had never seen him lose control like this before, and it was just as scary as when Batman became enraged.

"What's done is done," Robin said darkly, "If she is alive then we will find her, and if they killed her I promise you that I will not rest until justice is brought to each and every one of them. And for the record we're all to blame," With that he turned and walked out of the room.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Conner asked.

"There's still a chance she's alive," Kaldur said final speaking up.

"Yeah, but have you ever seen Robin act like that before?" Conner said, speaking everyone's worst fears. Robin obviously thought she was gone; the optimist of the group was convinced of the worst. That was the last straw. Wally couldn't take it anymore. He let out a sob and collapsed into a heap on the floor crying. The team, minus Robin, was instantly at his side, they had never really been mad at each other. They'd just needed to vent, and now that it was over they were back to the loving team they always were.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Klarion's place, 4:45 am:_

 _Klarion…Klarion… KLARION!_ Teekl mewed, poking Klarion's shoulder with her paw.

"What?" Klarion mumbled still half asleep.

 _I'm going to go stretch my legs, I will be back in a bit,_ she said jumping off the bed.

"Kay," Klarion murmured falling back asleep. Teekl pushed her way through the cat door and trotted out down the hallway. She decided to go check up on M'gann and then go mouse hunting. That was always more fun when Klarion wasn't there, because he would just kill them all with magic as soon as she found them. It defeated the purpose of the hunt.

About five minutes later she arrived at M'gann's door. She looked up at the circular nob and cocked her head to the side.

 _Now, how am I going to get in there,_ she thought to herself going over the options in her head. That when she heard something odd. Megan was talking? No, that couldn't be possible, how did she get someone past the spell?

"Focus, M'gann, focus!" the girl said from behind the door.

 _Who's M'gann?_ Teekl thought to herself. She stood up on her back legs and grabbed the handle with both paws. She jerked the handle to the side turning it, but she lost her balance. Her body twisted around and her head almost smacked against the door. She was now hanging on to the door handle for dear life, because now if she let go she would land flat on her back.

 _Okay, now all I have to do is push back and…oof!_ Teekl yelped as the door moved back and she fell into the room.

"Who's there?!" M'gann asked from her position floating in the middle of the room. She first looked at the cat at her door and then she looked up expecting to see Klarion pushing the door open.

 _So, she was talking to herself,_ Teekl thought sitting up.

"It's just you Teekl? Where's Klarion?" the girl asked not expecting an answer.

 _What was she doing just now? Maybe if I stare at her long enough she will start ranting,_ Teekl thought begining staring at the girl.

"Before you go off and tell Klarion I was trying to escape just listen to me. I wasn't trying to escape; well I kind of was in a way, but anyway. I was trying to make mental contact with my team, but I can't really tell them where I am because I don't know it myself. So I gave up on that and started to try and remember how I got knocked out," M'gann explained.

 _Yep, the staring always works,_ Teekl thought smiling.

"You know this would be a lot easier if I could understand what you are saying. Maybe if I link our minds we could talk," M'gann said to the cat. Teekl's ears fell flat on her head in fear and she began backing out of the room, but accidently backed into the door and shut it. M'gann put her hand on her forehead and slowly started pressing into the cats mind. Teekl was about to send a bolt of energy to wake Klarion up, but then she had a thought. She had never spoken to anyone else directly before, and she had always wanted to be able to interact with other intelligent beings besides Klarion. Cats were great and all, but they just weren't as entertaining as people. Teekl cautiously let M'gann into her mind, and allowed her access to her thoughts.

"Alright Teekl, I think I can hear you thoughts now. Try and say something," M'gann said telepathically.

 _What would you like me to say?_ Teekl asked trying out the mental connection.

"It works!" M'gann yelled through the connection.

 _This is rather amazing. I have never spoken to anyone but Klarion before. This is new for me,_ Teekl mewed.

"Me too, I have never spoken to a cat before," M'gann said walking over to Teekl, "but I shouldn't get excited. You hate me after all."

 _Hate is a strong word, but I would not say I'm pleased with you_. Teekl said darting around the Martian and jumping on the bed before she could touch her, _you did try and kill my master… or whatever you want to call him._

"We weren't trying to kill him; we were more like trying to restrain him," M'gann stated crossing her arms leaning up against the wall.

 _Do you really think that you could keep him contained? He's a Lord of Chaos,_ Teekl snorted lying down on the bed and crossing her front legs.

"We would find a way," M'gann said walking back toward the cat. Teekl hissed loudly causing the teen to jump back a few feet. The cat rolled over laughing, and M'gann glared at her.

 _Your seriously afraid of a little pussy cat like me?_ Teekl laughed.

"Hey, I don't know what you can do," M'gann said putting her hands on her hips.

 _Well, let's keep it that way. You can calm down, I'm in a good mood,_ Teekl said moving over so M'gann could sit. She really was enjoying this whole telepathic communication thing, but if Klarion found out about this he would have her head. He would never let her out of his sight again.

 _Hey Megan? If I agree to have a decent conversation with you like you want, would you mind not mentioning this to Klarion?_ Teekl asked putting on her best insistent kitten face. M'gann laughed and nodded.

"My lips are sealed," she said running her fingers over her lips, and pretending to throw away the key. Teekl tilted her head to the side and gave M'gann a funny look.

"What, have you never seen the gesture before?" M'gann asked sitting on the bed next to the cat, and leaning on the wall.

 _I may have, but I don't remember. So, what would you like discuss?_ Teekl asked licking her paw.

"Well to be honest, I would really like to know how I got here," Said looking down hopefully at the cat.

 _I can't tell you too much, but when you were first captured a bunch of us were sitting around and trying to figure out what to do with you. Klarion ticked off one of them who in turn began to insult Klarion. That went over well with him and I had to stop Klarion from tearing the person limb from limb. After that Klarion stared getting reckless and made a stupid comment and, much to our deep sadness, you ended up here,_ the cat explained.

"So it's his fault, but I'm getting punished," M'gann groaned.

 _I would be a little bit more grateful if I were you, Martian. If you had been given to anyone else you would be tied up in a closet somewhere,_ Teekl growled.

"I guess. But what I also want to know what you are," M'gann said changing the subject to avoid ticking off Teekl any more than she already was.

 _A cat,_ Teekl said looking up at M'gann like she was an idiot.

"Well I know that. You're obviously no normal cat though."

 _Well I am also Klarion's familiar. Which means I help him do magic and such. I cannot tell you more without putting Klarion in danger,_ Teekl mewed.

"I see, so what's Klarion like?" M'gann asked.

 _Don't get me started,_ Teekl said her ears curling back in annoyance. She then proceeded to explain how whiny, self -centered, narcissistic, and hard to live with the Lord of Chaos actually was. Teekl had never gotten the opportunity to talk like this before and she was NOT going to let it go. She forgot all about where she was, and who she was talking to. She was venting and that's all she cared about.

"He's really that bad?" M'gann asked wide eyed.

 _Indeed! And that isn't even the half of it! He casts spells in his sleep, and he breaks almost all the furniture almost every time he throws one of his temper tantrums! I mean I finally find a favorite couch or chair and it's like the next day it's shattered on the floor in a million pieces! He drives me insane!_ Teekl hissed.

"Then why do you stay with him?" M'gann asked.

 _Because, he may drive me insane, but I don't think I could live without him. He protects me with every bone in his body. I am one of the only things he has ever let in and gotten attached to in his life. He's put up so many walls to keep people, or other intelligent beings, out and I'm the one of the only things to ever get past those. With him, once you're in, you're in. He trusts you completely and grows extremely protective of you. He's weird like that… I think I just told you too much,_ Teekl looked at the Martian Girl fearfully.

"I won't tell. Nothing leaves this room. My team would not be too happy if they found out about this either," M'gann yawned, "Man, what time is it?" The two looked at the digital clock and gasped.

 _It can be six already! If Klarion wakes up and finds I'm not there he will freak out I must go. Break the mental connection and let me out quick!_ Teekl yowled.

"I thought you said Klarion didn't wake up until around noon!" M'gann yelled sprinting toward the door.

 _No that's when he gets out of bed! He normal wakes up a few times before that, but he's too lazy to get up and just falls back asleep! And the first thing he does is turns over and makes sure I'm there! Now break the connection! He will be able to tell it's there!_ Teekl hissed. M'gann nodded and pulled her mind out of Teekl's and quickly opened the door. Teekl sprinted down the hall. She was about to pass the stairs when she tripped over her own feet, bounced off the back wall, and fell down about five stairs. She landed on her feet on the sixth stair but yelped and fell down two more. She sat down on the step and stretched out her back right paw in front of her to look at it. It hurt pretty badly and she couldn't put much pressure on it.

 _Great, how am I going to explain this?_ Teekl asked herself slowly getting up. She hopped up the stairs on three legs and began trying to limp back to the room. She got about half way there before having to sit down again from the pain in her paw. She couldn't walk on it at all now.

 _I need it to look like I fell,_ she thought looking around. She scanned the narrow hallway for something low enough for her to be able to jump on, but high enough for her to be able to hurt herself like this if she fell off. Her eyes finally fell on a large glass black vase with small white swirls running through it, and a large red jewel placed in the center. She recognized it as one of the only decorative pieces that they owned that if broken would not unleash an army of angry phantoms or something of that sort. It was resting just a few feet above the ground on a small ledge next to a small window. She would have to jump, but if she just was able to knock it over she would have a decent story. Gathering all her strength she leapt off the floor and attempted to reach the ledge. Her leg collapsed almost immediately after touching the floor and it caused her jump to come up short. She smacked against the corner of the ledge with her stomach. Her front legs shot out straight and barely were able to push the vase off its resting place before she crashed to the floor with it.

The vase shattered on the floor almost on top of her and she was luckily able role out of the way in time. The fall had knocked the wind out of her and she lay on the floor, stunned, for a moment. She shook her head and looked around dazed. That really hurt, and suddenly she was feeling like a little lost kitten again. She began to make a low yowling sound, calling for someone to come and help.

In his room Klarion began to stir from his sleep because of the loud crashing sound. He was about to ignore it when he herd Teekl's scared meow and he shot up in bed.

"Teekl?" he called looking around the room growing alarmed, "Teekl?"

 _Klarion! Klarion I need help! Klarion!_ Teekl's voice range in his head and he threw the covers off himself and jumped out of bed. He sprinted across the room, flung open the door, and tried to pinpoint where Teekl's echoing voice was coming from. "Teekl where are you?" he yelled swinging his head from side to side fallowing the sound as it bounced off the wall.

 _Down the hall by the vase,_ she called back. Klarion turned and sprinted down the hall toward the injured cat. She slowly came into view and he felt a jolt of fear when he saw her on the floor surrounded by glass.

"Are you hurt!' he asked getting on his knees and clearing away some of the glass.

 _It fell on my leg,_ Teekl lied looking up at Klarion. He didn't have a shirt on and she could barely see the spikes in his hair because it was so messy. He wore a pair of black sweat pants and his feet were bare.

"How?" Klarion asked gently touching Teekl's injured leg. Teekl yelped and pulled away from his touch.

 _I was chasing a mouse,_ she lied again.

"Well, be more careful! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" Klarion scolded. He snapped and a small trashcan appeared. The shards of glass quickly flew through the air and collected at the bottom of the can. When all the shards were safely disposed of he turned his attention back on Teekl. He couldn't believe she had done something so stupid, and it was making him angry.

 _Klarion?_ She mewed.

"What?" Klarion asked letting the anger show in his voice. That cat looked at him sheepishly and said, _My leg hurts._ Klarion sighed and looked down at his familiar. Teekl shifted uneasily and avoided eye contact.

"Well, we'll have to fix that then won't we? Let me see," Klarion said softly, putting out his left hand. All the anger was gone from his voice. Teekl carefully stretched out her leg and put it in the extended hand. Klarion looked it over and held his right hand over her paw. His hand and her paw began to glow red and his brow furrowed in concentration. His fingers began to move and Teekl shuttered at the feeling of her muscles moving around without her telling them to.

"Am I hurting you?" Klarion asked without looking up.

 _No,_ Teekl said, _it just feels weird._

"I know, but it will feel better when I'm done. Just stop moving," Klarion mumbled.

 _It amazes me how much nicer you are when your half asleep,_ Teekl laughed

"I'm _not_ half asleep," Klarion said glancing up at the cat, "It's just too early to be annoying. There I'm finished." Teekl pulled her leg away and stood on it, testing it out.

 _Good as new,_ she mewed. Klarion smiled at her and gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Well, let's go back to bed then. I'm exhausted," Klarion yawned. He turned and walked back down the hall way, Teekl falling asleep almost instantly in his arms. M'gann smiled to herself from down the hall. "I didn't know villains had soft sides," she thought turning back the opposite way. She thought it was no use going back to bed, so she might as well makes herself some breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _YJ team 8:00 am_

The base was completely quite even though most of the team was already there. Superboy was staring into the static of the TV. Kaldur was walking around the room searching for the remote, and Wally was staring at the wall on the chair next to the couch. Artemis was standing in the kitchen making eggs, bacon, and toast. No one had seen Robin since he had stormed off last night. They all assumed he was furious with them, and he wouldn't be back for a while. The toaster dinged causing everyone to jump. Artemis put all the breakfast items on four plates and walked into the living room just as Kaldur found the remote.

"Thank you Artemis," he said taking a plate from the girl and clicking the cable button on the remote.

"Yeah, thanks," Conner said coldly taking his plate. Artemis gave the boy a glare before walking over to Wally. He didn't even look at her and seemed to not know she was there. She put the remaining plates on the table and leaned down to eye level. She lightly taped him on the shoulder and he seemed to snap back into reality.

"Breakfast is ready," Artemis said softly.

"No, thank you. I'm really not hungry," he said looking away from the girl in front of him. The other two in the room looked from the TV. to Wally, worried. They never thought they would hear that from their friend because he never stopped eating.

"I'll leave it here just in case you change your mind," Artemis said squeezing Wally's shoulder, and standing up. Kid nodded and again started focusing on the wall. Kaldur stood up and walked over to Artemis and whispered, "I will find Canary. Maybe she will know what to do, but I still think he just needs time." Artemis nodded and sat on the couch with her plate. Kaldur sighed and walked out of the room. He decided to head to the assignment room to call Canary on the league's computer. He walked into the room and was surprised to find that Canary was already there. She had her back turned to him and appeared to be talking to someone.

"I told you already, I don't know where Robin is, so there's no way you could go see him," she said to the hidden person.

"But he was acting really weird last night! I'm worried," Zatanna's worried voice yelled from behind the woman.

"I too have my worries," Kaldur's voice startled the two females standing on the other side of the room.

"Why? What's wrong?" Canary asked looking back at Kaldur.

"It is Kid Flash. He is not eating, and he seems… withdrawn," Kaldur said walking across the room.

"Wally didn't eat breakfast?" Zatanna asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I fear he has lost hope of M'gann being alive. Have you found anything yet?" Kaldur asked turning to Canary. The woman shook her head and said, "No, but we have both Batman and Robin on the case. If anyone is going to find her, it will be them. I haven't heard anything from them yet, but it's only been a few hours since they left." Kaldur was about to respond when he was cut off by the computers voice.

"Recognized Robin B01." The group turned to see the raven haired boy slowly walking in. He had on his usual green shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and sunglasses.

"Canary we…" Robin began to speak when he looked up and quickly changed directions toward the hallway.

"What is it Robin?" Canary asked causing robin to stop in his tracks. He turned around and looked at the group.

"Do you really want them here?" he said shooting a look at Zatanna and Kaldur.

"They have a right to know," Canary said nodding.

"Nothing, we found almost nothing. The only lead we have right now is the fact the Megan disappeared around the same time the villains did. We searched all night and that's all we came up with," Robin said rubbing his eye reveling the dark circles under them, "Also, I've been instructed to tell you that I'm supposed to stay with you for a few weeks. I really don't know why, but Batman's orders."

"Well, something is better than nothing. Even if it's as small as that," Kaldur said crossing his arms. Robin shot him a look and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Robin, are you ok? You stormed off last night kind of suddenly," Zatanna asked placing her hand on Robin's shoulder. He instantly pulled away. "I'm fine," he said giving Zatanna his best fake smile, "I'm just a little tired."

"Then you should rest my friend," Kaldur said stepping forward. His eyes then focused on something behind Robin. Robin turned around to see Kid Flash standing in the doorway. The two locked eyes for a moment before Kid flash said, "Robin, I'm really sorry about what I said last night. I was upset and saying whatever came to mind at that moment."

"But you still hold me responsible. I can tell," Robin said breaking eye contact.

"Look, I said I was sorry," Wally said raising his voice a little.

"please, don't start fighting again," Zatanna pleaded.

"We're not going to. Wally I'm sorry for yelling too. I was just stating a fact," Robin said quietly, "you heard what I said about the lead right?" Wally nodded.

"Good. Now if you will all excuse me I'm going to go to bed," Robin said pushing past Wally and heading down the hallway.

"Robin, wait!" Zatanna yelled running after her friend. Wally glared in the direction that they had left before turning back to Canary and Kaldur.

"Wally, I need to talk to you," Canary said stepping forward.

"Is it life or death?" Wally asked crossing his arms.

"Well no, but I would still like to talk you," Canary said looking the boy in the eye. Wally quickly looked away, still refusing to make eye contact. He obviously needed to talk, but was refusing to.

"Then I'll pass. I don't need another therapy session," the teen said turning away from the two people in front of him. He began to walk away when Canary said, "Wally, I'm not going to force you to talk to anyone, but just know I'm here if you need it."

"Yeah, I know," Wally said rolling his eyes. He left the room almost instantly reverting back to his withdrawn state.

 _Klarion's place 8:30 am_

The delicious smell of bacon began to slowly spread about the house. Teekl's head shot up from a dead sleep the minute she smelt it. She cracked open her jaw a little to taste the air and get a better smell. Klarion shifted from Teekl's sudden movement, but quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

"Breakfast!" Teekl yowled throwing herself on top of Klarion, digging her claws into what she thought would be a blanket. Klarion almost jumped through the roof. He went from lying down under a thick warm comforter, to standing up on top of a bear bed with a Teekl sized dent in the wall.

"What's wrong!?" He yelled trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Ouch…" Teekl mewed from the floor.

"Well?! What's happening?! Judging by how far you claws went into my thigh I'm guessing house is getting robbed!" Klarion said looking worried.

"Close, breakfast is ready," Teekl said giving herself a good shake.

"…," Klarion glared down at the cat and glanced at the clock which read eight thirty two. He hated to be woken up anywhere before ten, but the cat had the great idea to give him the rude awakening two hours early. "She's going to pay for this. Stupid cat," Klarion thought before throwing the covers back on the bed.

"Come on we have to get down there before the hero eats it all!" Teekl whined.

"Hey, you wake me up this early, you move on _**my**_ time," Klarion spat walking over to his closet. He grabbed his usual attire; white undershirt, black tie, black mystics robe, and black pants. He yawned and sat back on his bed trying to wake up his brain. The energy to keep the dome around the house was taking more out of him then he had thought.

"Come onnnnnn," Teekl whined again, grabbing his pant leg in her moth and pulling on it.

"All right I'm coming!" Klarion moaned pulling himself off the bed.

"Yes!" Teekl Bounded out of the room and thought, "I wonder if he noticed his hair is still a wreck?"

Down stairs M'gann herd the footsteps coming down the hall and she looked up from her bacon to see the orange cat turn the corner. The two locked eyes for a second and Teekl nodded indicating that they should just act normal. M'gann nodded back and turned to her cooking. A few seconds later Klarion appeared in the door looking over the kitchen in front of him. Teekl jumped up on the counter and stretched out. Klarion yawned and walked over to the large refrigerator. M'gann turned around and looked him over. Their eyes locked and Klarion cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"You look horrible," The redhead said turning back to the pan in front of her. As soon as the girl turned around Klarion made a face at her, and angrily threw open the refrigerator door. He grabbed an apple and some water. Then, he walked by the stove and jerked his head to the side. Slowly three pieces of M'gann's bacon levitated of the pan and two fell into Teekl's bowl. He took the last one for himself. M'gann, who had been getting a plate for herself, turned around a noticed the missing pieces of food.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily, turning around to look at Klarion who had purposely waited for the girl to look at him before taking the first bite.

"Good, but a little two crispy," he said smirking. Teekl trotted over to her bowl and began scarfing down the bacon like it was her last meal.

"Teekl, one of these days you're going to choke. Slow down," Klarion scolded leaning up against the wall and taking another bite out of the bacon in his hand.

 _Shut up,_ Teekl growled.

"Why would you steal my bacon?" M'gann asked glaring at the witch boy.

"Because I can, and you can't do anything about it," Klarion shrugged. M'gann gave Klarion a dirty look and grabbed her plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. She levitated herself out of the room and back up the stairs leaving Klarion and Teekl in the kitchen.

 _Now what's really for breakfast?_ Teekl asked, licking her chops.

"What's wrong with bacon?" Klarion asked taking a bite out the apple in his hand.

 _Your going to be difficult all day, aren't you?_ Teekl sighed jumping on Klarion's shoulders

"You bet," He smiled walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _YJ team noon_

"Grate, I only slept for four hours," Robin moaned to himself, throwing off his covers. He had meant to sleep all day, but he kept waking up every hour and had finally decided that the nightmares weren't worth it. He yawned and walked out of the room. He almost ran into Zatanna on the way out.

"Oh, sorry Robin! I just came to check on you," She said smiling. Robin gave her a blank look seeing strait through her. "Okay Zatanna, what's wrong?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing really, I just came to see if you were alright," She said shrugging.

"Well I'm fine. No need to worry," Robin said putting on a better more rehearsed fake smile.

"But, last night…" She trailed off and looked at Robin sadly.

"Last night everyone was stressed out, and I lost control of a few seconds, no big," Robin said, softly placing a hand on her shoulder. He then turned around, and walked down the hall. Zatanna was about to fallow him when she herd Wally's voice from behind her.

"I'm kind of disappointed Zatanna. You should know by now that there's never something wrong with robin, batman doesn't allow it. You're wasting your time," he said darkly.

"I have to try," Zatanna said without turning around.

"Well, good luck with that," Wally said running off in the opposite direction.

 _Klarion's place noon_

"Of course, he gives me wardrobe, but no cloths," M'gann grumbled looking in the empty wardrobe. She decided to assess how dirty the uniform she was in was so she pulled the curtains and locked the door.

Down stairs Klarion sat in the study his nose in a spell book, and Teekl was curled up on his lap purring.

 _Megan is being unusually quiet don't you think?_ She asked looking up at the witch.

"Yeah, so what?" He said glancing down from his book.

 _So, go cheek on her! What if she escaped? Or what if she's snooping around?_

 _I would rather her not find out too much about us,_ Teekl hissed trying to cover up the fact that she had had a long conversation with the girl, and actually kind of liked her.

"Fine," Klarion sighed picking up the cat and walking out of the room. He teleported to outside the girl's door, and tried to turn the handle to find that it was locked. This made him suspicious; he quickly muttered a spell that unlocked the door. He turned the knob and opened it.

"Ah! Don't come in here!" M'gann yelled slamming the door with her powers.

"yahhh!" Klarion yelled back jumping out of the way of the door.

"You're lucky I was behind the door!" she yelled from inside the room.

"I didn't see anything!" Klarion yelled truthfully with a horrified and embarrassed look on his face. Even he knew he almost crossed a line. Teekl took one look at his face and was instantly on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" M'gann asked angrily.

"Yeah," Klarion said regaining some of his composure.

"Hey, since you obviously have too much time on your hands, here," she opened the door a crack and threw her cloths out, "make yourself useful and go wash these." Klarion stared in disbelief at the door in front of him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't want to do it then find me something to wear and I'll go do it," M'gann spat. Klarion still couldn't believe his ears. His _captive_ was ordering him around.

 _Klarion just give her something, she's offering to do it herself,_ Teekl mewed finally recovering from her laughter. Inside the door M'gann was glaring intensely at where she assumed Klarion was. She was waiting for a sound that indicated he had left. To her surprise she herd the door knob turn and the door begin to creek open. She sprinted to the wall next to the door, but the door stopped creaking almost instantly. She looked over to see a clawed hand stick through the opening holding Klarion's long black robe.

"Will, this work?" Klarion asked.

"Um, yeah," She said taking the piece of clothing from the witch boy. She quickly slipped it over her head and opened the door all the way. Klarion threw the cloths back at M'gann who had to catch them with her powers since she had to keep the front of the robes closed. She levitated them next to her and turned back to the boy. It was an odd sight, seeing him in white.

"Lead the way," M'gann said softly, felling awkward.

"To where?" Klarion asked picking up Teekl.

"To the washing machine?" M'gann asked.

"I don't own one of those. I'm magic, I don't need one," Klarion said looking at the Martian like she was an idiot.

"Well, I need one. I'm going to start to smell otherwise," M'gann said rolling her eyes. Klarion groaned and snapped his fingers. M'gann heard a loud thumping sound from inside the room, and she opened the door to go investigate. There was a small closet in the outside wall that wasn't there before.

"It's sound proof, you won't hear a thing. Now I'm going back down stairs. Bring my robe back when you're done," Klarion mumbled.

 _Hey Klarion, weren't we supposed to go to some meeting thing today? Shouldn't we get to that?_ Teekl mewed jumping onto Klarion's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Klarion said looking over at the cat. Without looking back at M'gann he turned to leave.

"Klarion," M'gann called just before the witch closed the door. He stopped and stuck his head back in.

"Thank you," she said looking at the floor. This caught both Klarion and Teekl off guard. There was a moment of silence as Teekl stared in aw, and Klarion searched his mind for some sort of response.

"Uh, yeah… I mean… yeah," is all he could think of. He hesitated a few more seconds before finally shutting the door.

 _That's really all you could come up with_ , Teekl asked from her perch on Klarion's shoulders. Klarion rolled his eyes and began to stroke her as a response.

The two stopped by their room to grab a new robe, and a few minutes later the they arrived at the meeting room at the back of the house. The room was completely silver and metallic. It was round in shape, and had a single spotlight in the middle. As soon as Klarion stepped into the light, the door closed behind him, creating the illusion that there was no way out.

"Let's get this over with," Klarion sighed to himself. He placed his hand into a scanner beam that recognized him and brought up a few holographic screens. He looked them over, trying to locate the meeting chat. He began to move the screens with his hands, but he kept clicking on random things. More screens would pop up confusing the Lord of Chaos even more. He let out a frustrated whine and began to angrily click on everything he saw. The lights in the room turned on and off, music played, and the colors of the screen changed. The chat was still missing however.

"I HATE technology! What is wrong with this thing?! People need to understand that not everybody is a freaking nerd! I bet they're sitting in their chairs all high and mighty laughing at the people they have managed to confuse! I am an immortal sorcerer, not a computer geek!" Klarion howled. Teekl gave him a look of pity before jumping on his shoulders and swatting his hand away from the device. He let out a yelp and put his scratched finger in his mouth. Teekl simply stuck out a paw and touched a small icon at the bottom left corner of the first screen that had popped up called "Chat". The window appeared and Sportsmaster's, Professor Ivo's, and the brain's face appeared in three sections. They all turned their attention to the new window on their computer. Klarion was giving the device a blank look of pure hate.

 _It never ceases to amaze me that no matter how many times you have online meetings with these people, you never remember where that button is , Teekl mewed._

"Having troubles with the computer again are we?" Ivo asked amused. 

"You shut up, Is this everyone whose showing?" Klarion asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, the rest of zee team chose two have a number of small meetings to…regroup zere thoughts," Brain said.

"In other words, we haven't made enough progress to have a meeting with the entire light," Ivo said a hint of annoyance playing on his voice.

"So, how are you and you captive doing so far?" Sportsmaster asked changing the subject.

"The real question is; when do I get rid of the little brat?" Klarion asked glaring into the screen and throwing his hands down at his side.

"Aww, you can't handle a little girl? I expected more from you Klarion, but then again…," Ivo mocked smirking.

"Oh, I could handle her," Klarion said darkly, a glowing red mist flaring up from his hands, "you just won't let me."

"We can deal with that later. For now we have more pressing matters to attend to," Sportsmaster scolded, "First up the-"

"No we are not going to 'deal with that later' I have a teenaged goody-goody running around my house and I want her OUT," Klarion howled cutting off the team leader.

"We don't care," Ivo sighed. Klarion was fuming with anger. Somehow the Professor had always managed to get under his skin, and he had had enough. A small streak of red lightning zipped around the room and then disappeared showing that Klarion was losing control of his powers, as well as his temper. Teekl cuddled closer to Klarion's neck becoming nervous. She had learned from experience that if she was around him when he completely lost control, the best place to be was as close to him as possible. He usually never hit himself… usually but it was not impossible. He had once hit himself with a spell that had ricocheted off a magic shield, so hard that it had knocked him out for three days straight. Four weeks after that he could finally walk without a limp.

"Would you care if your face was imploded? Because that's where you headed!" Klarion growled at the professor. Another bolt of lightning flew across the room making Teekl jump.

 _Klarion get a hold of yourself, he's not worth it,_ she purred. Klarion gave the cat a side glance, and crossed his arms again. Sportsmaster took this as a signal to keep going.

 _I don't know why you blow up at every little comment that jailed professor makes. Did I miss something between you two?_ Teekl asked when she noticed Klarion had mentally cheeked out of the meeting.

"I can tell he's testing me, trying to figure out if I live up to the title of Lord Of Chaos. He just doesn't like me, and I despise him. He can't seem to get it through his thick head that I could murderer him with a thought," Klarion mumbled so the rest of the team couldn't hear.

 _Then I say we enlighten him,_ Teekl mewed. Klarion laughed and began to stroke her.

"Is there something you would like to share Klarion?" Sportsmaster asked snapping Klarion back into the conversation.

"No, please continue," Klarion said giving an innocent look.

"What did you say?" Ivo asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You'll find out in time," Klarion said sweetly, and Teekl gave a snicker. Ivo looked back at the screen confused and a little scared. The meeting continued for about 4 more hours before they had finally covered all that they needed to discuss. They had all forgotten that M'gann was still held captive and they had no demands to give to the league.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _M'gann's room 2 hours before the meeting finished_

"There," M'gann said to herself, finally getting her cloths back on. She quickly morphed them into her regular attire and threw Klarion's black jacket on the bed. She still didn't know why she had thanked the boy. He was her _captor_ ; she shouldn't be thanking him for anything.

"Well, I guess I should return this to him," M'gann sighed. She picked up the piece of clothing and started off down the hall. She had never realized how creepy the place felt until now, she had always had her mind too occupied to notice.

When she reached the stairs she realized something; she had no clue where Klarion was.

She descended the stairs and turned to her right deciding to check his study first. She poked her head through the door to see the room was empty.

"Now what?" she thought looking further down the hall, "The Kitchen maybe?" She made her way to the kitchen and saw that he wasn't there either. Sighing, she pulled an apple out of the refrigerator and walked back into the hall.

"Well, I guess now is as good as a time as any to go exploring," she thought. She made her way even further down the hallway to the next room, and pulled at the larger wood door. It creaked open allowing her entrance. She stepped in and looked around. Inside was one of the most beautiful grand dining rooms she had ever seen. The room was so large that she could hear her white heals lightly clicking against the floor eco deeply off the walls. In the center of the room there was a long table that sat about thirty, and the back wall of the room was almost completely windows that two large red curtains that hung over. It had the same dark look as the rest of the house but it was still beautiful. The room was mostly lit by the windows at the back, but had a few lit candles, three on each side wall.

"Wow," M'gann gasped. She walked to the back window and peered out. The side yard was filled with wheat colored tall grass that backed up to a forest a ways off, and the sky was filled with large, fast moving, puffy clouds. She watched as a gust of wind blew over the grass in a wave, bending each of the blades momentarily. She sighed and leaned forward causing her hand to brush up against something. She looked down to see a handle sticking out from the window. She took a hold of it and pushed down slightly. There was a soft click and a gust of wind blew into the house as a glass door swung open. The gust brought with it the sweet smell of soil and dry leaves mixed with wild flowers. M'gann closed her eyes savoring the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. She looked down at the ground half expecting there to be a deck of some type or at least a walk way.

"That's weird," she thought when she didn't find one. It just dropped to the ground about three feet below. She then noticed something else weird, wasn't it supposed to be the dead of winter? Deciding they must be by the coast somewhere, she closed the door and headed down the hall. She wondered around for nearly thirty minutes, peeping into rooms ranging from guest bedrooms to large sitting rooms. Most rooms were locked up tight however.

She found a small stair case and decided to explore some more of the upstairs. She climbed it to find another long skinny hallway. She found it strange that all the doors were locked in the entire hall here. Growing frustrated she wandered even further into the house.

"Okay, this is absolutely pointless," she said after trying the 15th locked door, "I might as well head back and find a book or something. She turned around to the way she had come but quickly noticed something; she had absolutely no idea where she was.

"Well this isn't good!" she said out loud looking around for some sort of window. There was nothing but empty hallway and locked doors. She franticly ran down the hallway to try to find the staircase. After a minute she didn't recognize a thing.

"I think I just realized why Klarion has house like this," she thought, "if someone were to ever brake in he would have home field advantage. The intruder would quickly get lost and Klarion could quickly sneak behind them and take them out. I'm probably just over thinking things."

 _Down stairs 4pm_

"I can't believe we forgot to figure out what to do with Megan! I mean as far as I'm concerned that's problem number 1!" Klarion grumbled.

 _Yeah yeah yeah, I can stand the girl for a few more days. What I want to know is, what are we going to do to that disrespectful professor?_ Teekl mewed from her perch on Klarion's shoulders.

"Well, I say we find out when Savage is planning on springing him from jail. Then make sure we are the ones to do it. The guards will come to check on him later only to find him dead. Or they might not because there would be nothing left of him," Klarion smirked letting red magic consume his hands.

 _Um… no,_ Teekl said. The witch turned to the cat and stopped walking, a questioning look on his face. "Why not?"

 _Savage would murder us, and I'm being literal._

"Come on Teekl, we could take him," Klarion said smiling again.

 _I don't know about that, but I know we can't take the entire light,_ Teekl growled.

"I bet we could," Klarion said growing frustrated.

 _No Klarion, we can't. I say we just give Ivo him a warning. Scare him a little,_ Teekl said trying to change the subject.

"Why don't you think we could take the entire Light?" Klarion asked again shoving the cat off his shoulders, refusing to go along with the subject change.

 _Because I am being realistic, Klarion,_ Teekl hissed.

"Okay, have you forgotten that I'm a Lord of Chaos?" the enraged teen spat back at the feline.

 _No, but have you forgotten that almost every evil villain in the world is on that team?!_ Teekl growled.

"So?" Klarion shrugged.

 _I hate when you get like this!_ Teekl yowled slashing her tail back and forth, and curling her ears back.

"What do you mean by that?" Klarion yelled.

 _It's just you can be so… so normal, and then the next moment you've turned into this narcissistic, conceited little…_ the cat trailed off deciding it would be best to leave it at that.

"Say it," Klarion ordered darkly.

 _Little brat!_ Teekl hissed.

"I'm not being a brat," Klarion whined stomping his foot as a frustrated three year old would, "I'm just stating a fact! I will deal with that spoiled professor how I want to!"

 _Klarion Bleak! You know we can't kill him,_ Teekl huffed.

"I didn't say I would, but I'm going to work on some stuff. DO NOT disturb me for a few hours. I'll take that back," Klarion raised his hand above his head and the robe that he had lent to M'gann flew across the hall and into it. Teekl turned around to see the girls head poking around the corner, looking rather startled. Klarion turned and stomped out the room. As soon as the boy was out of eye shot Teekl turned to M'gann and pressed her consciousness up against the other girls. M'gann instantly opened up a link.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

 _Nothing, just one of our little fights. They happen all the time,_ Teekl said siting down, _what are you doing all the way over here?_

"Well, um… I have kind of been lost for the past hour or two," M'gann said embarrassed.

 _You managed to get yourself lost?_ Teekl laughed. M'gann was about to reply when a large boom and a loud _crack_ was herd from somewhere in the house.

"What was that?" the girl asked scared for the second time in five minutes.

 _That would be Klarion the witch boy letting of some steam. Do you remember when I was telling you about how whenever I find a favorite piece of furniture it ends up destroyed? I wasn't joking,_ Teekl mewed, _and I would suggest putting some distance between us and him. Shall we head to your room?_ M'gann nodded and Teekl lead the way back to her room.

 _YJ team 5pm:_

"Team tonight you will be going on a search and rescue mission to find M'gann. You will be deployed on two teams; Zatanna, Robin, and Artemis will be together. Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash on the other. Zatanna's team will search around the area where Miss Martian was last scene, and Aqualad's where Sports Master last struck. Maybe you can find some clues there.

"Understood, Artemis, Zatanna, let's go," Robin said determined.

"We call the bio ship!" Zatanna said rushing over to ensure they got it. Robin followed quickly behind her, but Artemis hung back. As the other team turned to where Sphere rested she stuck out her hand and placed it on Wally's shoulder. The ginger headed boy turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Wally, are you alright?"

"Geez, why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Wally growled shrugging her off.

"Because you kind of broke down crying last night," The blond pointed out, worry in her eyes, "and you skipped breakfast this morning."

"So? I think I'm allowed to skip breakfast once and a while," Wally said crossing his arms.

"Well if you say so, but Wally, I am really starting to get worried about you," Artemis said looking straight into his green eyes.

"I'm not the only one taking this hard," Wally said quietly, gesturing with his eyes toward the raven haired boy climbing into the bio ship. With that, the two separated to join their search teams.

Bio ship:

The divided team took their places on the ship and buckled in. The ride was short and the only conversation between the three was over what radio station to play. The ship landed in the last spot they had seen their redheaded friend. The three exited the ship at around twilight.

"Here's the plan," Robin said sternly, "spread out, and leave no rock unturned. If _anything_ looks out of place or odd, call me. I mean even if there is a broken branch on or tree, or even an unnatural looking scratch on the ground. Move out." The three went their separate ways and began the search.

Aqualad's team:

Sphere landed in a parking lot next to a small chemistry lab that was square in shape. It was white and had large windows near the top, a few of which were broken from the recent attack.

"Well what now, give the place, her description and a phone number?" Conner asked.

"That and go over security tapes," Kaldur said jumping from the vehicle.

"Do you think we will find anything?" Wally asked following behind the two.

"I cannot say, but I do think there is a chance she was here," Kaldur sighed. The three heroes made their way into the lab, getting worried stares from all they passed.

"What can I do for you?" A man asked making his way over to them.

"A friend of ours has gone missing. We were hoping to find some clues to her disappearance here," Kaldur explained.

"Well feel free to look around all you like. We are truly in your debt for what you did for us the other day. If you need any help feel free to ask me or any of the workers here," the man said with a smile. Superboy proceeded to give a description of M'gann in both martin and human form while Wally and Aqualad ran up to the video room for the security tapes. Superboy eventually joined them and they began to watch the tapes from that night.

"Hey, what was that?" Wally suddenly asked practically jamming his pointer finger on the right, upper corner of the screen.

"I don't know, maybe if you moved your finger we could see," Conner snapped after Kaldur had paused the video. Wally sheepishly removed his finger from the screen and allowed the other two to look.

"I don't see anything Kid Flash," Kaldur said squinting at the computer.

"That's because it's gone, rewind it a few seconds," Wally ordered. Kaldur obeyed and reversed the video to a few seconds before. They played the video again but still saw nothing.

"There! Did you see it?!" Kid Flash asked excitedly.

"No," Super-Boy muttered getting closer to the now paused screen.

"Play it in slow motion this time, as slow as it can go," Wally said becoming frustrated. They did so and Wally used his speed to pause it at the right moment. The other two were shocked at what they saw. There in the upper right hand corner of the screen, was M'agann's boot. Aqualad quickly zoomed into the corner and took a closer look. Her foot was hovering over the floor in an odd position, as if she was being carried bridal style.

"I need to copy this to show to Batman for further analysis. Someone get a worker to help." Kaldur instructed Superboy.

"I'll do you one better," Wally said lowly, "use my flash drive and no one will ever know we found anything." He pulled the device from his pocket and placed it in the side of the computer. He quickly copied and loaded the video. When it was finished Kid flash ejected the flash drive and the three left the room, thanked the manager, and headed home.

Robin's team 8 pm:

"Did you find anything?" Zatanna asked over the radio.

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary," Artemis sighed. She slid down to sitting position and leaned her back up against a large rock. The mission was going downhill, and no one could deny it. They were all losing hope of finding anything, and boy wonder was getting more irritable by the minute. He seemed to hate being there the most yet he was refusing the idea of leaving the most. He would snap at them whenever they tried to have a normal conversation over the radio, or if they accidentally ran into each other.

She let out another sigh and looked up at the sky hoping for an answer, and she sort of found one. She noticed a ledge in the side of the small rock formation she was resting on. It was easily reachable, and fairly high up. Deciding to get a bird's eye view, Artemis zipped up her coat a little more and began to climb. She quickly reached the ledge and looked around. Her eyes fell on an area nearby that had several branches broken off the trees. It was in a spot she hadn't reached yet. Becoming curious Artemis shot a tracking arrow on one of the broken tree so she did not lose where it was. She jumped off the rock formation and headed over. She shivered slightly against the cold air and glanced at her watch for the time.

"Already 8:10," she said aloud, "We will have to go-… soon." She lost her train of thought as she stepped into the destroyed area. Trees were smashed, rocks thrown in funky positions, and deep scratch marks in the ground.

"Robin, Zatanna," Artemis said activating her radio, "I think you need to see something over here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What did you find?" Zatanna called levitating down behind robin. She looked around the clearing, stunned at the condition it was in. the first words out of robins mouth were, "how did we miss that?!"

"We hadn't gotten this far," Artemis said walking over to her team mates.

"No, batman and I," Robin grumbled, pushing past the two girls to examine a tree.

"Looks like Cheshire got to her," Zatanna said picking up a destroyed piece of tree bark.

"No, it's to sloppy. It could not have been anyone skilled with a blade," Artemis added taking the bark away from the raven haired girl, "They actually don't seem to have any distinct pattern in the strikes at all. Some are even curved. How is that possible?"

"Because they aren't sword strikes, they're claw marks," Robin corrected.

"He turned around and tossed a small black object to Zatanna which gently floated into her hand. Artemis looked over her teammates shoulder at the small black patch of fur resting in Zatanna's hand. The owner of the fur was unmistakable.

"Mala," Artemis hissed.

"We have to get back to the cave, now," Robin ordered taking off for the bio-ship.

"etativel!" Zatanna yelled levitating herself into the air. Artemis ended up having to sprint after the sorceress because when she turned to follow Robin on foot she realized he did his "ninja thing" and had up and disappeared. She wanted to go back to the tracking arrow she had planted but, Robin was obviously on a rampage and she feared that that might take too long. it took a good ten minutes longer then Artemis had expected to get back to the ship and the angry boy wonder waiting for them.

"What took you so long?," he asked obviously aggravated.

"I was… running… as fast… as I could," Artemis panted hunching over and resting her hands on her knees for support.

"Well, I kind of, got lost and Artemis was apparently following me," Zatanna said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck and landing.

"What do you mean you got lost?" the exhausted blond next to her exclaimed finally catching her breath, "You had a bird's eye view the whole time!"

"That doesn't matter right now! Just get you're a-..," Robin yelled seeming to catch himself, "Just get in the ship!" He turned on his heels and entered himself, the flowing cape behind him giving off a threatening look. The girls exchanged worried looks before entering behind him.

 _Klarion's place, 7pm_

 _So, wait, you're telling me tall dark and moody is your boyfriend?_ Teekl mewed rolling over on M'gann's bed. The two had been talking for hours, and by this time both had forgotten who they we're and how the information they were giving out could affect them. Right then, they were acting just as two girls at a sleepover would.

"Yep, but sometimes he get so freaking moody that I don't even know why I like him!" M'gann laughed hugging a pillow to her chest.

 _Uh, tell me about it. I may not be dating the Witch boy, but I do care about him. And, as you saw, he can defiantly be a pain._ Teekl groaned.

"I get it, but it's just sometimes, I don't know with Superboy. I like him a lot, but he gets so aggravating, and sometimes I would just like a little emotion out of him… other than anger," M'gann sighed.

 _You know Megan, I used to think that you superheroes were all happy go lucky people that got handed life on a silver platter, but now, I'm starting to think I may have been wrong._

"Yeah, our lives are far from perfect," M'gann laughed. Teekl looked as if she was about to respond, but she was cut off by the sound of the lock on the door being undone and Klarion stepping in holding something in his arms and not looking too pleased.

"Oh, Klarion, how long were you outside the door?" M'gann asked pulling back into her own mind and shooing Teekl off the bed.

"About two seconds," he said holding eye contact with the Martian long enough to make her feel threatened.

 _Relax nothing bad happened. You're glaring at her as if she had me tied up in the closet,_ Teekl mewed rubbing up against his leg. The witch broke eye contact just long enough to give the cat a look that let her know she was in for a lecture. M'gann slowly slid off her bed and got into a defensive position. The tension in the room was on the rise as the two continued to stare each other down. Klarion stood up a little straighter and tilted his chin a bit daring the girl to make a move. After what felt like ages M'gann finally summited to the glare and shifted her gaze to her feet.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Klarion sighed grabbing something from behind the door, "I have something for you." He held up a good sized cardboard box. It looked old and tattered, as if it had only just been pulled form a dark corner of the attic.

"A box?" M'gann asked watching the boy closely as he walked over to her bed and put it down, "Why?"

"It's bewitched," Klarion explained, "Watch." He leaned forward so his face was closer to the object and said, "Strawberry ice cream in a crystal bowl." As commanded, the box gave off a small red glow and before long it tossed the bowl into the air. Klarion quickly caught it and turned back to M'gann, "See?"

"That's amazing; you can get anything you want?" M'gann asked looking into the bewitched box. The inside looked like an average, everyday box.

"No, I made sure you can't get anything you can use to escape. If you even think about using it to escape, it disappears," Klarion explained realizing he didn't have a spoon, "and you have to be very specific with it; medal spoon. So now you don't have to ask me for everything. "the box glowed red and popped out a spoon.

"Thanks, I guess. So what we're getting at here is that you're not going to kill me for talking with Teekl?" M'gann asked hoping the answer was yes.

"We'll see," Klarion said walking to the door and looking over his shoulder, "I will say though, I like your spunk. Not many people would dare to stare Klarion the Witch Boy down, mage or otherwise." With that he closed the door and M'gann was left to her thoughts. She couldn't help but smile to herself, but she couldn't figure out why. She ran to the door and pulled it open shouting, "You do realize that you will never be able to get this room de-girl-a-fied right?" Klarion turned around and looked at the smile plastered across her face. He felt his heart skip a beat and was utterly confused by it. He nodded slightly, the confusion he was feeling showing clearly on his face.

"Sweet!" M'gann yelled closing her door again. Teekl watched Klarion for a moment smirking to herself. He stood there, an eyebrow raised but no other emotion showing on his face, except if you looked closely, you could see the tips of his ears had turned red with slight blush. He then cleared his throat and looked down at the cat. "You're still in trouble with me," he said shaking his head finally gathering himself.

 _Mount justice 8pm_

"We got something!" Robin called sprinting into the briefing room. He was met by Aqualad, Conner, Wally, and batman all looking at a large screen.

"As do we," Kaldur said beckoning the boy over to them.

"Where are the others?" Wally asked the raven haired boy.

"We're here," Artemis called as her and Zatanna stumbled in.

"Good, then we can start," Batman stated turning the floor over to Kaldur.

"We went over the security footage of the lab, kid flash noticed something strange in the upper right hand corner of the screen. Can any of you spot it?" Kladur asked starting the footage.

"Was that? Play it again slower," Both Batman and Dick ordered. The tape was played again and paused at the scene with m'agann's boot clearly visible.

"She was there!" Zatanna shouted happily.

"Yeah, but we just don't know how she got there," Kid flash said, crossing his arms.

"It was Mala," Robin said tossing his camera that contained pictures of the battle ground to his mentor, "Artemis found a portion of the forest completely torn apart. Patches of fur and claw marks were everywhere."

"We finally have a lead," Batman said looking over the small device in his hand thinking, "I will continue my search tonight, Robin I need you to stay here with the others. Be ready to come back me up at any time, and that goes for all of you."

"Can do boss," Artemis said pulling off her mask and heading for the living room, "I'm exhausted."


End file.
